


Hot Enough

by beanedbyBean



Series: When Things go Wild [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, There is some plot?, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanedbyBean/pseuds/beanedbyBean
Summary: If there is one thing Lee Hongbin is good at, its chasing deadlines. The deadline he's chasing for this one crucial presentation is what stands between his and Jaehwan's anniversary and the only thing he wishes is for his co-workers to keep out of his personal business even if they had good intentions.An architect AU where Hongbin is a severe workaholic and Jaehwan just wants some attention.





	Hot Enough

**Author's Note:**

> this started from an idea thanks to the Nasty McNastersons of the Wala chat. it was supposed to be purely plotless but I couldn’t resist adding more to the story!

.

.

.

_“You make me so hot,_

_Make me wanna drop._

_You're so ridiculous,_

_I can barely stop.”_

.

.

.

“So...I hear Saturday is your anniversary.”

Hongbin frowns, fighting an urge to throw the entire volume of ‘Tender Documents and Bill of Quantities for Startist Entertainment Pte Ltd Offices’ with its thick carbon cover at the shit-eating grin on Hakyeon's face. He gets up from his cluttered desk, ignoring his boss as he shuffles his papers towards the photocopier room.

“What are you planning to get for Jaehwan?” Hakyeon follows him anyway, eyes twinkling with mirth.

“Don't you have work to do?” Hongbin takes out the bypass tray, wanting to shake off Hakyeon’s leech-like tendencies. “If I recall correctly, we have that presentation with the Startists Group this Friday about the eco-offices we're designing for them.”

“And…?”

“Today is Monday, hyung.”

“We'll be fine, this isn't the first time we've stayed up all night working on a proposal.” Hakyeon huffs dismissively, hands on his hips. “Besides, Taekwoon is working on the 3D renders as we speak and our dear Wonshik has been glued to his desktop the whole day, finishing up the CAD drawings.”

“So they're doing the heavy work while you dazzle the clients with pretty words.”

“I'm going to prepare the presentation as soon as they're done.” Hakyeon puts on his signature stank face at the project manager. “How dare you doubt my abilities, Lee Hongbin.”

“I don't.” Hongbin clarifies, waiting for the papers to finish shuffling in the tray. “I just don’t think my boss should be nosy in my personal affairs.”

“I'm not nosy!”

“You're pestering me for info about _my_ relationship.”

“It’s not being nosy if it concerns your welfare!”

“It is, too!”

“Aw c'mon, you know I love seeing you and Jaehwan together.” Hakyeon pouts, latching onto Hongbin’s arm. “You can't blame me for being happy that my favorite couple is about to celebrate their first anniversary!”

Hongbin shrugs his arm away, grimacing but the tips of his ears grow pink. Indeed, it's almost a year since he and Jaehwan became official after graduating from university but they'd known each other much longer before that; had started with a silly bet among their group of friends to see if he could trick Jaehwan into crossdressing at a Halloween competition for their faculty dinner. Jaehwan did show up as a girl to the event but it was . . . something more than Hongbin's wildest dreams.

However, that's a story Hongbin likes to keeps filed away for reminiscing over fond memories.

“ _So…_ ” Hakyeon whispers conspiratorially. “What are you planning to get for him?”

“I'm not sure yet…” Hongbin answers as the photocopier whirrs from standby mode. “I'm still pretty swamped with acquiring the land permit for the dance academy at Gangnam.”

“So you haven't thought of a gift for Jaehwan?” Hakyeon looks utterly unimpressed. “ _At all_?”

Hongbin groans, ducking his head guiltily. “I've been busy!”

“I saw you playing Overwatch at your desk last week.”

“That was after hours and you know it.”

“Okay, true.” He acquiesces. “Not our fault that the contractor was late in delivering the forms to you last Friday. I always forget how much paperwork there is after we get the City Council's approval.”

Hongbin hums in affirmation, rearranging the papers together before stapling the pile.

“We should swing by the mall then. Maybe we'll find something for you to buy for Jaehwan.” Hakyeon grins. “I could take you there after work tomorrow.”

Hongbin scoffs. “You say as if we're gonna be finished with work on time.”

Hakyeon pats him on the shoulder. “Oh, if we finish our work on time, I'll treat everyone out to dinner.”

“Did someone mention dinner?” Taekwoon interjects curiously when he walks past the photocopier room, clutching a mug of pungent coffee with dark circles under his eyes. Hongbin wonders how many cups the 3D draughtsman has consumed since they announced the deadline for the presentation.

“Just as long as we finish it by Thursday night. The presentation will be on the next morning, if all goes well, we all can leave home early.” Hakyeon announces with a flurry of recycled papers.

Wonshik emerges, sluggish and dead on his feet. He snatches the mug from Taekwoon, takes a sip and immediately blanches at the taste. Taekwoon hits the back of the younger’s head and Hongbin can see they both are tired of staring at their screens all day, out to stretch their legs around the office.

“You make it sound like we're miracle workers.” Taekwoon deadpans.

Hakyeon sighs, running his hands through his curly hair. “Have a little faith, Taekwoonie… We just need to pace ourselves. If we can finish up the boards by Thursday morning, we'll be done by eight p.m!”

Taekwoon scoffs, taking another sip of his coffee.

“Can I just go straight home instead?” Wonshik asks, leaning weakly against the doorframe. “My eyes hurt and I miss my Butt.”

“I thought your Butt was at your sister's?” Hakyeon asks.

“I haven't been to my sister's since last week.”

“So, you haven’t gone back to your Butt.” Taekwoon replied wryly.

“Your Butt must feel abandoned.”

“Lonesome.”

“Stop.” Wonshik groans, pinching the bridge between his eyes.

Hongbin chuckles at the sight of them but decides to head Hakyeon's advice anyway; he really did want to buy a nice anniversary gift for Jaehwan and he doesn't have a lot of time left to search—

Suddenly, his phone buzzes inside his pocket.

“Twenty thousand won that it’s Jaehwan!” Wonshik chirps, shooting a hand up.

Taekwoon delivers a chop to the side of his neck. “You can’t bet on something that we _already_ know.”

“Get with the program, Wonshik.” Hakyeon drawls.

“Since when are there rules for betting over Hongbin’s love life?”

“Fuck all of yall.” Hongbin hisses.

“We love you too!” Hakyeon blows a kiss.

Cringing, Hongbin slices the air at Hakyeon and steps outside the photocopier room, tuning out Wonshik’s whine and Hakyeon’s chastising voice as he presses onto the notification at the top of the screen: _Jaehwan_

 **_(2.32pm) jaehwany0406:_ ** _you’re coming home tonight?_

 **_(2.33pm) jaehwany0406:_ ** _I miss youuuuuuuuuuu_

 **_(2.33pm) RedBeans93:_ ** _already? you clingy sap_

 **_(2.34pm) jaehwany0406:_ ** _i never got my morning kisses because you had to rush to work earlier (╯3╰)_

 **_(2.34pm) RedBeans93:_ ** _sorry baby_

 **_(2.34pm) jaehwany0406:_ ** _i demand my daily requirement of kisses or i’m gonna be vewy vewy mad_

 **_(2.35pm) RedBeans93:_ ** _you’re lucky you’re cute_

 **_(2.35pm) jaehwany0406:_ ** _AND have a great ass too!! TQVM_

 **_(2.35pm) jaehwany0406:_ ** _i’ll reheat dinner by the time you get home and i gotta tell you about the designs i made for the zine project we're having ~\\(≧▽≦)/~_

 **_(2.36pm) RedBeans93:_ ** _i’ll be home by 7 (:_

He bites down his bottom lip, trying to suppress the ridiculous grin that's trying to burst through the seams. He wants to give something special to Jaehwan for this upcoming anniversary.

He just has to endure the gruesome grind for this damn Friday (wouldn't be the first he's had at this job) and take leave for a few days next week to spend with his cute, lovely boyfriend.

.

.

.

**_(VIXXen Designs “THE BLING BLING SQUAD” ▽ 5 people)_ **

**_(11.49pm) HSangHyuk:_ ** _soooooooo…. I hear next week is Hongbin's and Jaehwan's anniversary_

 **_(11.49pm) RedBeans93:_ ** _nosy._

 **_(11.50pm) Won$hik_Ace:_ ** _oh yeah.. that would explain why you’re taking next monday and tuesday off...spending it with jyan, huh?_

 **_(11.50pm) RedBeans93:_ ** _n o s y_

 **_(11.51pm) cha_NNNNN:_ ** _but can you believe him? He still hasn’t thought of what present to get for Jaehwannie!_

 **_(11.51pm) RedBeans93:_ ** _NOSY!_

 **_(11.51pm) Won$hik_Ace:_ ** _wtf_

 **_(11.51pm) JUNGTW:_ ** _Seriously, Binnie…?_

 **_(11.52pm) RedBeans93:_ ** _i’ve been busy just like yall. don’t judge me, you hypocrites._

 **_(11.52pm) JUNGTW:_ ** _I wouldn’t if Jyani hadn’t messaged me yesterday that he’s been looking forward to it for weeks._

 **_(11.53pm) RedBeans93:_ ** _WHAT?_

 **_(11.53pm) JUNGTW:_ ** _yeah but he did mention he was concerned you would accidentally forget since things have been busy at the office_

 **_(11.53pm) HSangHyuk:_ ** _okay wow do you not love your boyfriend, hyung? Tsk, tsk, tsk_

 **_(11.54pm) Won$hik_Ace:_ ** _whelp, good luck with gift-hunting, Binnie_

 **_(11.54pm) cha_NNNNN:_ ** _good thing you have us to help you figure that out~_

 **_(11.54pm) RedBeans93:_ ** _that’s not very comforting_

 **_(11.55pm) HSangHyuk:_ ** _OMG rude_

 **_(11.55pm) cha_NNNNN:_ ** _that’s getting you a cut to your paycheck!_

 **_(11.56pm) JUNGTW:_ ** _Hakyeonnie…._

 **_(11.56pm) HSangHyuk:_ ** _But seriously, hyung? You haven’t thought of what you’re getting for Jaehwan at all?_

 **_(11.56pm) RedBeans93:_ ** _...stfu_

 **_(11.57pm) Won$hik_Ace:_ ** _he is the King of Cringe_

**_(11.57pm) HSangHyuk:_** _his idea of romance would be sleeping in bed together for a solid 14 hours_

**_(11.58pm) JUNGTW:_ ** _Y’know, at the rate we’re trying to cram for Friday's presentation, that sounds heavenly_

 **_(11.59pm) Won$hik_Ace:_ ** _tbh i had the same thought too… the only relationship i know is between me and my bed_

 **_(11.59pm) HSangHyuk:_ ** _and your butt_

 **_(12.00am) HSangHyuk:_ ** _the dog, i mean_

 **_(12.00am) Won$hik_Ace:_ ** _har har very funny_

 ** _(12.00am) HSangHyuk:_** _at_ _least i’m funnier than hakyeon-hyung_

 **_(12.01am) cha_NNNNN:_ ** _if i get one more jab, i’m cutting all of your pays this month :)_

 **_(12.01am) JUNGTW:_ ** _Please don't._

 **_(12.01am) Won$hik_Ace:_ ** _Cha Hakyeon, your excellence… your radiance…_

 **_(12.02am) cha_NNNNN:_ ** _yes, keep kissing my ass_

 **_(12.02am) JUNGTW:_ ** _Okay, I’m done with y’all. Good night._

 **_(12.02am) Won$hik_Ace:_ ** _same… my eyes are ready to pop out of their sockets, see yall tomorrow_

 **_(12.03am) HSangHyuk:_ ** _thank God i’ll never understand the sleeping habits of you, old people_

 ** _(12.03am) cha_NNNNN:_** _hmm_ _is that so? Theeeeen.. hyukkie, can you please buy us some coffee tomorrow morning? your youthful ass can rise up and early to go get it :3_

 **_(12.03am) HSangHyuk:_ ** _only if i get to use the company’s credit card_

 **_(12.03am) cha_NNNNN:_ ** _DDDDDD: !!!!!_

 **_(12.04am) HSangHyuk:_ ** _you don’t pay me enough ffs, hyung i’m just an intern_

 **_(12.04am) Won$hik_Ace:_ ** _can you buy some donuts too?_

 **_(12.04am) HSangHyuk:_ ** _pay up! I’M BROKE_

 **_(12.05am) cha_NNNNN:_ ** _fine…_

 **_(12.05am) RedBeans93:_ ** _i’m going to bed. stay outta my business, you buffoons._

He tosses his phone aside onto the sofa he’d been glued to the past five hours after dinner. Putting down his laptop from his lap where he’d been tweaking the drawings, he stretches his stiff joints, his late night coffee is cold. The dim lighting from the TV, washes the room in a faint blue glow, with the credits scene rolling from a movie he’s long stopped watching.

“Baby?” he hears.

Looking up, he finds Jaehwan leaning against the doorframe, clad only in one of Hongbin’s oversized sweaters with shorts barely peeking below the hem. His hair is disheveled and his cheeks are puffy as he stifles a yawn, curling a sweater paw over his mouth. The sight sends Hongbin’s heart aflutter and he gets up from the sofa, legs aching from hours of disuse.

“Jyan, why are you up?”

He reaches out to cup Jaehwan’s cheeks with a hand, who nuzzles it immediately. “I wanted hugs…”

“You always want hugs….” he says but nonetheless, complies.

“The bed was cold and I usually get warm snuggles at night…” Jaehwan whines so Hongbin holds him by the waist, the other hand treading through soft locks. He plants a kiss to the crown of Jaehwan's head, feeling the fatigue from the day melting off his own bones. Jaehwan's hands linger at his shoulders, absently playing with the soft well-worn cotton.

They both sway together, their weight from feet to feet and basking in the gentleness of the moment. Jaehwan smells of apricot, probably from his shower gel, hands absently tracing circles.

Jaehwan murmurs. “You've been busy lately…”

“I'm sorry… There's a presentation on Friday. Hakyeon wants all of us to work on it together.”

“So, that means you’re going to be home late the next few days.”

He chuckles at the way his boyfriend indignantly sags against him. “But I am taking time off next week, I’ll make it up to you.”

“Good.” Jaehwan nuzzles into the curve of his neck. “I'd have a serious fit if I can't cuddle my boyfriend this weekend.”

“Your architect of a boyfriend who, unfortunately, has to work a lot.”

“My fault for falling in love with you.”

“Just doing my part to help pay rent.” Hongbin chastises him with a sweet kiss.

“Sometimes, I wonder if you love me or your job more.”

“Aw, don't be like that.” Hongbin mollifies by peppering more featherlight kisses across his cheeks. “I really do mean I'll be late home the next few nights. This presentation is pretty important.”

“How late?”

“Possibly until almost...midnight?”

Even though he knows Hakyeon means well on wanting them to finish their work by Thursday, he strongly feels their supposed 8 p.m. deadline isn't going to cut it. Jaehwan stays quiet in his arms.

“Darling, are you...upset?”

Without warning, he feels soft lips press against the skin of his neck. His breath hitches with the gentlest sound as those lips trail higher, following the cadence of his pulse to the delicate spot behind his ear.

“A little.” Jaehwan breathes, fingers winding in Hongbin's shirt. “But I think there's a way you can make it up to me now.”

“Now?” Hongbin echoes.

“Now.” Jaehwan reaffirms by grinding his hips forward into Hongbin’s, making him tense with a spike of arousal.

“Baby...it's late.” He's unsure why he's resisting. It could be because of the late hour, the impending deadline he has. Then, Jaehwan rolls his hip, slow and tantalizing that makes Hongbin think _okay, that's not fair._

“Then I suggest you make it fast.” Jaehwan kisses the sharp line of his jaw. “We don't have all night but I want my fill.”

“Greedy.” He teases.

“You can fuck me all weekend if you’d like.”

It feels like losing a battle he can’t win, especially with the way Jaehwan’s hips are tempting him. His kisses become bolder, trailing down to suck at the juncture of Hongbin’s neck and shoulder. Lifting his leg, Jaehwan gently presses a thigh to Hongbin's groin, drawing out a feral growl and they lose themselves into each other’s lips, desperately. Enticed by lust, it becomes a tangle of limbs as Hongbin backs them up back to the bed, tugging their clothes off.

Jaehwan kisses him sloppily, clinging tightly until his own calves hit the edge of the bed. Urgency burns in their veins as Hongbin rids Jaehwan of his sweater, tugging it off with a flourish. Jaehwan pushes his own shorts down and Hongbin's lips latch onto that weak spot under his ear, drawing out a moan as the fabric is tossed aside. They both crawl onto the bed, sinking back into the warm sheets.

Hongbin settles between Jaehwan's legs, eliminating the distance between them, dizzy with the hurry and pleasure. Jaehwan mewls at the roll of their hips together, his hand searches for the lube they always toss under the pillows, unbothered to keep it stowed properly in the dresser.

Hongbin peels off his own shorts and underwear and he's sliding a hand between their bodies. Just as Jaehwan is about to uncap the bottle of lube, Hongbin grips their lengths together.

“S-shit.” Jaehwan shivers, back arching.

Hongbin gently starts to stroke them dry, making sure to rub the tips together, and it makes Jaehwan hiss, nearly dropping the bottle at the sensation, friction against friction.

“Need a hand?” Hongbin grins.

Jaehwan swats at his shoulder, a pretty flush high in his cheeks. “If you're so good, go on and work me open.”

If his boyfriend thinks having to do all the work was going to put him off . . . well, Hongbin's gonna show him how much of a workaholic he enjoys being. He grabs the lube bottle from Jaehwan’s fingers, pouring a generous amount on his hand. Warming them up as quickly as he can between his fingers, he drops the bottle and uses his clean hand to pull one of Jaehwan's legs up to settle on his shoulder.

Jaehwan's eyes widen at the shift. “Wait, baby—,”

He barely gets to finish when Hongbin presses a finger to his rim and breaches in slowly. Hissing at the tentative touch, he grips the sheets and Hongbin patiently waits for him to relax for the stretch, kissing the inside of a bony knee lovingly. He is ethereal like this, spread out beneath Hongbin with his cock curving towards his stomach and red lips parted, clutching the sheets for purchase. Jaehwan mewls, almost like a plea.

He wants it rough; he wants it so badly.

He bucks his hips to take the finger deeper inside him that it makes Hongbin marvel at the way Jaehwan's cock twitches under the ministrations. “F-fuck… baby…” Jaehwan grips at the hand clutching his hip.

“Soon.” He promises before adding another finger.

The eager moans and sounds from Jaehwan from the added digit fuel his desire. The temptation to reduce him to a screaming mess keeps growing until Hongbin's cock twitches in discomfort despite his effort to treasure this gradual build. By the time he's three fingers deep, Jaehwan is so close to sobbing.

Hongbin's fingers are relentless, scissoring him open as fast as humanly possible, nipping gently at the skin of the inner thighs to plant dark marks that'll bloom tomorrow. When he curls his fingers inside, Jaehwan lets out a broken sob and he’s leaking precum all over his navel.

“Please, please, please…” _Oh._

He loves it when Jaehwan _begs_.

“Since you asked so nicely…” he pulls his fingers away, relishing the sight of Jaehwan's inner walls clenching, trying to close down onto something. He grips his length, about to align himself to the entrance—

Suddenly, he finds himself rolling onto his back. A puff knocked out of his lungs, he lies spread-eagled and finds Jaehwan crawling on top of him, eyes devouring his everything. “Jae—,”

“Save some strength.” Jaehwan shoves him back down again. “I was serious about having you fuck me all weekend, I intend for that to happen.”

Oh, _God._ He gasps, feeling Jaehwan's hand grip onto his erection with warm thighs bracketing his hips. He barely feels Jaehwan's steadying hand on his chest before his lover sinks onto him and it feels so _deliciously_ right. He growls at the tight and searing warmth, setting his veins on fire as Jaehwan starts to _move._

Jaehwan settles for an urgent cadence, lifting his hips before rocking back down. Pretty moans spill from his mouth, sweat trickling down the pale skin on his neck as he looks down, chasing eagerly for his release. Hongbin marvels at the way Jaehwan takes him so easily, their hips moving and thrusting in a rhythm of their own.

His fingers grips onto Jaehwan's hips tightly as he plants his feet firmly on the mattress, tilting to have his hips jerk up and their pace becomes frantic. The creaking noise of the bed and the lewd sounds of wet skin against wet skin. Jaehwan props a forearm besides Hongbin's head, the other arm gripping the headboard above, occasionally thudding against the drywall with every sensual roll of Jaehwan’s hips.

Hongbin hums delightedly, determined to keep his fast rhythm, not wanting to falter when Jaehwan mewls above him at every sharp thrust. His hand snakes onto the base of Jaehwan's spine, pressing him closer, almost rounding his hips until—

“Ah! _Fuck!”_ Jaehwan cries out, white-hot blinding bliss bursting onto him. “Baby, there—,”

Hongbin can feel it. He feels his own release too, teetering dangerously close, like waiting for a blazing fire to engulf him whole, burn his bones to ashes. He slithers a hand between them again, gripping Jaehwan's cock, smearing the warm liquid trickling from the tip to ease stroking down the shaft, hoping to push Jaehwan's orgasm before his own. He’s keyed up to Jaehwan’s trembling against his skin, seeing the dip in his lover’s brows as he twists his wrist to stroke down, the way he knows Jaehwan loves.

“That's it.” He whispers hastily between gasps, sweaty and straining to not falter. “That's it, cum for me—,”

Without warning, Jaehwan moans hoarsely into the curve of his neck, painting his hot release between their sweaty skin. Feeling the ripples of _squeeze squeeze squeeze_ and the heat of the thick liquid against his skin, Hongbin’s body shatters into soaring euphoria. His moans are low and feral, ripped from his throat as he cums inside Jaehwan, seeing white when he closes his eyes.

His body trembles with the harsh waves of bliss, barely feeling the soft kisses Jaehwan presses against his cheeks, gentle whispers encouraging him to give Jaehwan his all. He collapses, limp and pliant with Jaehwan atop of him, letting them pant for their breath again.

“Well, that was fun.” Jaehwan says conversationally, grinning impishly.

“There's no way we can do quickies on weeknights.” Hongbin groans, already knowing that he's going to feel the fatigue tomorrow. “At this point, I'm not gonna last till the weekend.”

Jaehwan snickers. “Just say you're sick tomorrow or something.”

“Hakyeon will kill me.”

Jaehwan snorts unattractively before getting up. They groan when Jaehwan pulls off his softening cock, whimpering when the liquid leaks. Hongbin sighs at the hot sensation trickling down to his own thighs, watching Jaehwan go to the bathroom. Shortly later, he wears water running and guesses Jaehwan must be trying to clean himself first.

He remains lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He really has to think about what to get for their anniversary and he's only got a handful of days left to figure it out.

Jaehwan returns with a damp washcloth, wiping down the drying stickiness off his thighs. He couldn't move, eyes closing with fatigue resettling his joints, and sleep creeping up to him. He doesn't open his eyes when Jaehwan crawls into bed after he’s clean, snuggling up against his chest.

“Love you.” Jaehwan whispers, tucking himself into his side.

“Love you too.” Feeling Jaehwan peck the spot above where his heart is, he tightens his hold onto his lover as sleep takes them.

.

.

.

“ _The pine tree atop foremountain stands firmly unchanged under wind—!”_

“Somebody, slap Wonshik!” Taekwoon yells from the photocopier room, irritated. “If I have to hear him sing the National Anthem _for the 200th time—_ ,”

Hongbin glances over his shoulder, seeing Wonshik wearing a large pair of headphones, oblivious to everyone's distress. Wheeling closer in his office chair, Hongbin administers a slap to the upside of Wonshik's head with a loud _‘thwack!’_

“Ow!” He squawked.

“Thank you!” Taekwoon yells.

“Welcome!” Hongbin replies.

Wonshik removes his headphones, pouting with outrage. “Why'd you hit me for?”

“Your singing were killing the birds outside.” He says dryly.

“Excuse you, my singing is beautiful!”

“Hyung, with all due respect, please stop butchering the anthem.” Sanghyuk pleads, rubbing his tired eyes. “...and my ears too.”

Out of the corner of his vision, Hongbin sees the feet below the adjacent desk start shifting. Moments later, Hakyeon emerges, hair mussed and crease lines on his skin from the fabric of his sleeves.

“What time is it?” Hakyeon asks blearily.

Hongbin stifles a chuckle at his loosened tie and the rumpled quality of his shirt. “Half past seven.”

“Shit.”

“Welcome back to the land of living.” Sanghyuk drawls, resuming typing at his desk.

They all look more than fatigued and grumpy, which is to be expected on the day before the presentation. It's been a stressful couple of days (and Hongbin is more than ready to spend a full day in bed with Jaehwan after the rushed late night activities) and they look ready to collapse, counting down to Friday morning where their miseries can finally end.

“Oh, good Lord. I can’t wait for tomorrow’s meeting to be over. I can’t wait to sleep for an entire weekend. ” Hakyeon groans, running a hand over his face, blinking rapidly to clear his head. “Speaking of which, any ideas for the anniversary gift yet, Binnie?”

Hongbin’s expression turns sour. “As much as I appreciate the help, I _will_ file a complaint to HR for this unprofessional behavior.”

“I’m one of the shareholders so I can override your complaint.” Hakyeon wriggles his eyebrows in an obnoxiously smug fashion that makes Hongbin want to swat at him with a binder. “Also, it’s _technically_ after hours so this falls outside professionally mandated hours.”

“We’re just trying to help.” Sanghyuk casually reminds from his desk, shrugging good-naturedly. “How about a candlelit home-cooked dinner, hyung?”

Hongbin is about to swat them both but . . . he realizes, after the meeting (assuming all goes well), he could go home by late afternoon. That would give him some time to set something for the rest of the weekend. He’ll have time to prepare if only he _knew_ what he was setting himself up for.

He begins ponders about it. “You know, that's actually not a bad—,”

“It's a bad idea.” Taekwoon interrupts, walking by to stack more papers on Wonshik's desk. “You'll give Jaehwan food poisoning.”

Sanghyuk cackles and Hongbin hangs his head, not even going to deny that; he really _can't_ cook.

“You're no better!” Hakyeon scolds the intern, swatting at him when he’s succumbed to more fits of giggles.

“Bath bombs?” Wonshik suggests.

“But that's not...anniversary-worthy.”

“Anniversary sex?” Sanghyuk suggests between giggles, gripping Hakyeon’s wrist to cease his swatting.

He tries not to blush at all of their reactions: Taekwoon squawking indignantly, Wonshik grimacing with poorly masked disgust, Hakyeon renewing his attacks at Sanghyuk again about practicing subtlety while the youngest defends himself that it was just a simple idea.

Truthfully, he _had_ planned there to be anniversary sex . . . He's just not telling them _that._

“Candles and bath bombs!” Sanghyuk raises his hands to stop Hakyeon’s barrage of attacks. “Candles make everything romantic, right?”

“Isn't there something about using candles for sex?” Taekwoon vaguely wonders, picking at the dirt underneath his fingernails.

“It's called wax play.” Hakyeon mumbles, massaging the bridge of his nose. By the time he looks up, he sees all of them were looking at him with blatant surprise. “What?!”

“You've tried it before?” Sanghyuk’s face is a mix of horror, disgust and curiosity.

Hakyeon blushes to the roots of his hair . . . surprisingly, so did Wonshik. Grimacing, Hongbin tries not to think too much about it. It’s not a well-known fact but he knows the two of them used to be a _thing_ back in their university years; he _really_ didn't want to know the story behind _that._

“Well, it's fairly simple.” Hakyeon explains, trying to appear unfazed. “You just melt wax onto your partner using candles. It's usually done before sex because...y'know, fire hazards. Heat and sex, the combination...go figure.”

“Oh, gross.” Sanghyuk blanches.

At this point, Wonshik is pink to the ears and Hongbin can see he's trying to inch away inconspicuously. Taekwoon notices this too and looks irrevocably bemused. He wonders if the draughtsman accidentally saw some kinky shit since he and Hakyeon used to be housemates in university.

“Candles do sound nice.” Hongbin supplies before its gets potentially awkward. “Jaehwan does like sweet-smelling stuff. I guess I can buy a few to make the apartment smell nice.”

“...or you could suggest it to Jaehwan?” Sanghyuk smirks.

“Do your research first, of course.” Hakyeon helpfully reminds. “There's a shop nearby if you ever want to buy them.”

“Hakyeonnie, I really don't need to know where you buy your sex candles.” Taekwoon mock-flinches, getting up to return to his desk. Hongbin bends over, laughing hysterically at the tomato redness of Wonshik’s and Hakyeon's cheeks. Sanghyuk doesn't laugh, still in a perpetual state of horror, like a kid who just walked in on his parents having sex.

_Ting-tong!_

At the sound of the office bell, they all freeze. Hongbin stands there, wondering if anyone was expecting anything at this hour. The others all turn to Hakyeon who merely blinks back in surprise.

“Are we expecting any delivery?” Sanghyuk peeks around the corner to where the front door is. “Anyone?”

“No.” Hakyeon answers. “I made sure we didn't have any outstanding matters that'd bother us.”

“I'll see who it is.” Hongbin volunteers, getting up from his seat.

He jogs down the hallway, taking note of the darkening sky outside the windows as dusk creeps up. He presses the switch to unlock the door, swing it open to find…

“Jaehwan?”

_Speak of the devil._

“Hello, darling!” Jaehwan steps inside, greeting him instantly with a radiant smile. “I hope you guys haven't eaten dinner yet.”

“Uh...no…” He blinks in confusion at the timing. “Jae, why did you…”

“I texted you earlier that I got off work early and was coming over to your office.” Jaehwan grins. “Although, judging from your face, I guess you haven't read it yet.”

Hongbin curses himself; his phone is currently in Silent Mode and he hasn't checked any of his messages all day. “Sorry…”

“It’s okay. I know how much of a workaholic you can be sometimes.”

Then, Hongbin notices the plastic bags in one of Jaehwan's hands. “What's that?”

“Dinner?!” someone shouts.

They both turn and see Sanghyuk jumping, both fists in the air, with a large gleeful smile on his face. Soon enough, everyone else comes tagging along and Hongbin groans in exasperation at the sight of them like hungry stray cats drawn to the smell of food. Jaehwan laughs as Hakyeon dashes to crash into the younger, enveloping him into an eager hug.

“I've missed you, Jyani!” He squeals joyfully.

“Hi, hyung!” Jaehwan pats the older on the back warmly. “Hope I'm not disturbing y'all.”

“Nonsense, Jaehwan-ah. Ah, that's very lovely...” Taekwoon says fondly , his eager eyes clearly dart to the trays of takeout food inside the bag Jaehwan's holding. “Hyuk-ah, help me set up.”

“Okay!” Sanghyuk cheers.

“Vultures.” Hongbin grimaces as Jaehwan laughs, letting them take the food away from his hands.

They quickly become a loud mess, Sanghyuk scolding Wonshik for trying to steal a tray of his own from the stack, Taekwoon scolding Sanghyuk for getting distracted from getting the food plated in their conference room and Hakyeon scolding all of them for the noise. Sighing in defeat, Hongbin leans against the wall, head thumping slightly.

Chuckling, Jaehwan smiles radiantly and circles his arms around Hongbin's neck, pulling him for a sweet, lingering kiss.

“You really didn't have to get us food.” Hongbin mumbles.

“Eh, it's the least I could do. Besides, my boss was in a jolly mood from snagging a new project this morning so he let us order whatever food we like for today. Besides, if I hadn't, you guys would've forgotten to eat.”

“That was true though.” He nods sullenly. “Taekwoon-hyung got so grumpy when nobody wanted to tag along with him for lunch.”

“More time to spend with you then.”

“We're almost done, I promise.”

“Okay.” Jaehwan smiles.

Heart suddenly beating at an irrational pace, Hongbin gives in to the impulse and tilt his head down to kiss Jaehwan, the other sighing pleasantly and tip-toeing up to chase the sweetness of it. They pull away moments later, breathless and blushing before Hongbin looks down, lacing their fingers together that fit so well together.

“Are you guys done smooching or are you not going to join us at all?” Hakyeon shouts from the conference room, followed by a few sniggers.

Hongbin rolls his eyes while Jaehwan titters bashfully before they walked down the hallway, still holding hands.

.

.

.

Hakyeon locks up the office by 9 pm after they finished all of the food. Once outside, Sanghyuk and Wonshik latch themselves onto Taekwoon, begging the older for a ride.

“You have a car too!” He whines at Wonshik.

“No, I don't!” Wonshik huffs. “My sister dropped me off this morning and she’s going out with her friends tonight.”

“Then, take a taxi."

“It's cheaper to carpool.” Sanghyuk wisely inputs.

“It definitely is, I'm tagging along!” Hakyeon chuckles at the tormented look on Taekwoon's face. He pats his oldest friend on the shoulder, smiling. “Let's all go and leave these lovebirds. Let’s all get some rest before tomorrow’s presentation!”

“Thanks for dinner, Jaehwan-hyung!” Sanghyuk waves enthusiastically, already following the sullen Taekwoon towards his parked car.

“Anytime.” Jaehwan waves back, already looping an arm around Hongbin's waist.

They all get into Taekwoon's car, rolling down the windows to wave. When the engine of Taekwoon's car revs, Hongbin waits for them to take a corner down a junction to disappear out of sight. As soon as they did, he tugs at the arm around his waist and cups Jaehwan by the nape, gently pulling him close to plant a kiss on his gorgeous lips. Jaehwan instantly melts under him, a small pleased gasp escaping him as he goes pliant as the kiss deepens.

“I should drop by the office more often.” Jaehwan smiles when they pull away.

Hongbin groans petulantly. “That'll just make them tease me more.”

“You're adorable when they tease you.”

“Please don't do that to my weak heart.”

He takes Jaehwan's hand and they walk around the office block, taking the familiar path to where Hongbin parked his car. He glances around absently while Jaehwan hums quietly under his breath, silently enjoying each other’s company. Glancing at the shops that are still open or already beginning to close, he notes one with candles and art crafts on the front display, idyllic and pretty. He nearly halts in his steps. Could this be the shop Hakyeon referred to?

“I'm taking Monday and Tuesday off next week.” He announces, steps faltering. “Do you have any plans?”

“I don't know.” Jaehwan's lips curl into a sly smile. “Do _you_ have any plans?”

“I plan to spend it with you.” He admits, gently tugging Jaehwan to stand before him. “I want to do something special for our anniversary.”

The pink flush on Jaehwan's cheeks nearly made him coo. “Aw, you remembered.”

“Of course, I remember, you idiot.” Hongbin pecks his forehead. “I have an idea.”

“That’s dangerous.”

Hongbin laughs. “Hear me out please.”

“Don’t tell me that you want me to crossdress again like what happened _last time._ ” Jaehwan wriggles his eyebrows salaciously.

Hongbin scrunches up his nose, trying not to blush hard at the fond memory. “I’m not opposed to that. We could always revisit that idea but I mean, what do you feel about candles?”

Jaehwan gasps audibly. “Lee Hongbin, are you suggesting we try wax play?”

There’s a pause; Hongbin feels like someone snatched the rug underneath him.

He blinks, trying not to gape. “...should I be concerned that you happen to know what’s wax play?”

“I think that after daring me to wear garters at that crossdressing competition…” His voice deepens, seductive . . . but Hongbin can sense mirth seeping through the cracks in his voice. “...you’ve _ignited_ the kink in me.”

“Oh, good God.”

Eyes crinkling, Jaehwan bursts out laughing and the delicate sound, sweeter than candy, makes his cheeks warm up. He covers his eyes, trying to contain his cringe at the pun, before he feels Jaehwan taking his free hand, lacing their fingers again.

“Let's try it then.” Jaehwan beams. “I’m curious to how Hakyeon and Wonshik went down at it back in university.”

He snorts, heading towards the shop. “Don't tell me it was Hakyeon-hyung who told you about wax play.”

“Actually, it was Wonshik.” They step into the threshold. The aisles of assorted candles catch their attention and they make their way towards it. “From the censored versions he shared with me, those two are kinky as fuck. He told me that the right kind of candles to use would be soy ones because they don't burn too hot...and using towels is good for the mess.”

“That's...extensive.” Hongbin notes, standing before a shelf of pale candles. “We should probably test this out when we get home before we try anything.”

When he looks up, he sees Jaehwan heading towards the far end of the aisle curiously. Following, he comes up behind his boyfriend who is browsing through an entire shelf labelled ‘Scented'.

“We're not going to be using these.” Jaehwan says when he sees the confused look on Hongbin's face. “These have dye and other chemicals so they will burn very hot.”

“Then, why…?”

“This is to set the mood.” He picks up several colored ones, all marked with floral names. “They smell so good I just can't resist.”

Hongbin chuckles, placing his chin on the curve of Jaehwan's shoulder. “Sure.”

At least he guessed that part of Jaehwan probably liking candles for their scents. They pay for everything they needed and the drive back home is pleasant. Jaehwan absently hums a tune, rummaging through the bag to sniff at the decadent candles. Sometimes, at red lights, he makes Hongbin take a whiff.

“Okay. This one smells good.” He says, parking their car at their designated parking bay.

“This is for the bathroom.” Jaehwan grins. “It'll be nice when we're taking a long dip in the tub.”

“Nice.” he agrees, locking his car.

As they take the elevator up and walk into their quaint apartment, Hongbin reclines on the sofa, instantly melting into the cushions, his bones unravelling in bliss. Jaehwan chuckles, kissing his cheek before taking out a colorless candle and a lighter.

“I hope I don't get any scarring from this.” He murmurs, twirling it between his fingers. “Because that would _suck._ ”

“Are we testing that on your arm?” Hongbin lazily tilts his head to see Jaehwan take out more candles, resorting them on the low coffee table.

“Where do you want to drip them on me?” Jaehwan climbs into his lap and kisses him fully on the lips.

“We're not doing anything tonight.” Hongbin grumbles, pulling away slightly, planting his hands firmly on Jaehwan's hips to stop them from moving. “I have a presentation tomorrow. I _need_ to sleep.”

Jaehwan pouts, childishly.

“Hakyeon-hyung promised that if it all goes well, we can leave work early. After that happens, I _will_ fuck you all weekend until you can't feel your legs, darling.”

Excited shivers shoot up Jaehwan's spine and he grins. “I can agree to those terms.”

Hongbin slices at his neck with a hand in reprimand. Chuckling, Jaehwan kisses the knuckles before stretching back to grab at a candle, not moving from Hongbin's lap. He tosses the candle to Hongbin, who catches it easily and peels his own shirt off.

Feeling a spike of arousal at the bared torso, Hongbin's struggles to keep his resolve resolute. The unmarred skin, beautiful and lovely, entices him. He thinks about marking it with his teeth and tongue, blemishing it's flawlessness with hints of bruises that he'll kiss after making them. Jaehwan kisses the corner of his mouth and he sighs, winding his fingers up to the ridges of the spine.

Jaehwan kisses him more deeply and all his mind could think is _let tomorrow come faster._

Climbing off his lap, Jaehwan settles on the seat beside him, lying on his back and tugs Hongbin's arm. He follows, obeying Jaehwan's silent request to hover above him, almost settling into the apex of his thighs. He takes the candle that's rolled off his lap and lights it.

As soon as the wick is lighted, he halts.

“Uh…” he hesitates. “Jaehwan, I…”

“Test it.” Jaehwan props himself by the elbows, leaning back. “Try it on my chest. Not too close, maybe about a feet away.” Hongbin does as instructed, hovering the candle above the center of Jaehwan's chest.

“No,” he corrects Hongbin's grip, making him balancing the candle parallel to his chest. “If you angle it back, the wax drips to your hand. If you angle too forward, the wax hits the flame and it burns hotter.”

“That makes sense.” He readjusts his grip. “Tell me if its too much.”

They both wait, eyes drawn to the wax already melting. The first drop clings to the edge, almost like water reflecting the yellow of the fire. It falls and hits Jaehwan's skin, who waits with bated breath.

“Its icky.” He comments, brows raised.

“Its wax, darling. It kinda has to be icky.” Hongbin smiles, using his candle-free hand to trace soothing circles on the skin of his hip again. “Is it okay though? I'm not hurting you, right?”

“I think you're hovering it too high, Binnie. I didn't feel anything.”

“Okay…” He says, carefully lowering his hand. “Tell me when to stop.”

The wax drips slowly and they watch another drop falls. Jaehwan braces himself for it but this one has a miniscule more heat. Hongbin takes his silence as a cue to keep going and lowers his hand. Another drop and—

“Ah,” Jaehwan gasps.

He tilts the candle upright. “Did I hurt—,”

“No.” Reassuringly, Jaehwan laces their fingers together. “It's...different. It's a new experience.”

“Tell me how it feels.”

He didn't think it was a lewd question until a deep blush blooms on Jaehwan's cheeks and he recalls their current position; on their sofa, Jaehwan lying spread before him like a dream with drying wax on his chest. Desire pooling into his mind, an idea springs up.

“Oh, wait. I know that look,” Jaehwan notices the smallest glimmer in his eyes, having seen it when Hongbin brainstorms for design ideas. “What are you thinking about?”

He smirks. “Can I touch you?”

A little gasp escapes Jaehwan as another drop falls on his chest. Hongbin's candle-free hand move to his zipper, making sure to trace the hardening length straining against the thick denim.

“Unzip this.” He commands, trying to quell the desire spurring inside.

Fumbling hastily, Jaehwan unzips his jeans and lifts his hips slightly to push it past his glorious derriere. Hongbin doesn't move away until he sees Jaehwan's cock exposed, free from his underwear and gently traces a finger up the length. He tilts the candle, risking an inch closer and Jaehwan hisses at the new drop falling onto his skin.

His eyes trail together with the wax, watching it painting clear lines against the skin. He grips the tip, rubbing the slit with a thumb and Jaehwan bites his lip, neck arching. When another drop makes contact with his skin, a low feral growl escapes his lips.

“Tell me how it feels, darling,” he repeats patiently.

“S-shit.” Jaehwan squeezes his eyes shut. “It hurts...but not too much, especially when you touch me—ah!”

More hot wax drips, painting over the previous trails which are already drying and it look similar to dried cum to Hongbin. His mind reels in this imagination, hungry to see Jaehwan drenched and writhing. He can feel precum leaking against his hand so he massages it all over the shaft, drinking in the sight of Jaehwan's body trembling.

“I like this view…” he admits above Jaehwan's breathy drawn-out gasps at every drop. “I can already imagine what it'll look like to fuck you like this...with all this wax dripping…”

Jaehwan squirms, looking at him with seductive eyes and Hongbin doesn't think he can resist any longer. He blows out the candle, drops it on the laminated timber flooring and scoots back. He slaps Jaehwan's hands away from trying to touch himself, pinning them on his hips before sinking his mouth over the red swollen head.

Taut like a bowstring, Jaehwan clamps a hand over his mouth as Hongbin mercilessly sinks down to the base, sucking as hard as he could. He slides up, trailing his tongue along the veiny underside and relinquishes his hold onto Jaehwan's twitching hips instead.

He keeps sucking, not giving Jaehwan the slightest second of relief, and removes a hand to slide underneath his pants to touch himself in tandem with the tempo of beautiful sounds spilling from Jaehwan.

“Baby, I'm—,” Jaehwan frantically pushes at his shoulder.

He doesn't budge, moving the hand to grip at his hair and Jaehwan obliges, giving into the pleasure and tug roughly at the dark strands. Hongbin tenses his throat, taking more and more, until he feels a definitive shudder and Jaehwan cums inside his mouth. He swallows all of it, filthy and obscene, just like Jaehwan loves it. 

When he pulls away and leaves his cock damp and still twitching, he stares at the way Jaehwan looks blissfully fucked out with damp hair clinging against his forehead and lips plump. He leans against the inside of Jaehwan's soft thigh, almost like a pillow, not wanting to think of the mess in his own pants at the moment. It can wait.

“I can't wait for you to fuck me tomorrow.” Jaehwan confesses. “That was so fucking hot...literally and metaphorically.”

It makes Hongbin chuckle, heart swelling with fondness and eagerness for tomorrow to come soon.

.

.

.

As soon as Jaehwan wakes up the next day, Hongbin kisses him, morning breath and all.

“Good luck, Binnie” He whispers, sleepily.

“I'll text you when it ends!”

The next few hours speed up into a blur. Hongbin remembers Wonshik being frantic, Sanghyuk is restless and Taekwoon appearing all tense and pensive. Hakyeon is the only one looking serene as if it's another day as they wait for the clients to show up at the arranged time.

After they did, the presentation goes on, much better than expected. He witnessed Hakyeon's charisma during the proposal, pitching the ideas clearly that captivates their attention.

By the time they're about to head out for lunch, their prospects look promising. He sits at his desk, staring at the list of consultants they'll need to liaise with in the future. He can faintly hear Hakyeon still chatting with the clients, going through the paperwork they'd have to endorse soon.

Sanghyuk is lightly snoring under his desk, having skipped out most of the last hour of the meeting when Taekwoon deems he looked too much like a dead man walking. Wonshik is closing all the programs on their computers, yawning while Taekwoon stands before a whiteboard, sketching out a rough project timeline.

Hongbin sighs with deep relief, leaning back into his chair and wanting to melt away.

It's almost over.

His phone suddenly buzzles and he opens the message without hesitation.

 **_(1.28pm) jaehwany0406:_ ** _how did it go?_

 **_(1.28pm) jaehwany0406:_ ** _still alive, baby?_

 **_(1.29pm) RedBeans93:_ ** _going well. it’s still not finished though_

 **_(1.29pm) RedBeans93:_ ** _hakyeon-hyung’s trying to sweeten the deal for us…_

 **_(1.29pm) jaehwany0406:_ ** _you’re still able to leave early right?_

 **_(1.29pm) RedBeans93:_ ** _yeah i’ll buy us food for dinner.. . what do you want later?_

 **_(1.30pm) jaehwany0406:_ ** _just you. ;)_

 **_(1.30pm) RedBeans93:_ ** _naughty hahaha, i should be done by 3_

“Good lord…” Hakyeon huffs, sinking into the adjacent chair next to Hongbin’s. “I thought they would never leave. They kept going over small details and I wanted to claw my eyes.”

“Are they, though?” Hongbin raises an eyebrow. "Did they do that to rile you or...?"

“Don’t fret.” Hakyeon’s smile stretches to a triumphant grin. “We will be sending them the contract documents and appointment letter next week.”

“Thank goodness…”

“Does that means we can go home?” Wonshik weakly cries, practically desperate.

Hakyeon chuckles but he nods. “Yeah, we can go home. We need to clean up the conference rooms and we’re good to go.”

Excitement thrums in his blood, making his fingertips as he helps Hakyeon clean their offices. Unlike the nervous buzz he’s had since morning, the afternoon rush makes him feel alive again. He texts Jaehwan as promised, rushes after Hakyeon closes the office by 3 p.m.

They are all so relieved that they just simply patted each other as congratulations and dragged their feet to go home.

He orders sushi for delivery to the apartment, relieved that rush hour traffic barely started as he reaches back, popping into the shower and waits for the food to arrive. He sets up their small dining table for two, plating it out and makes the mistake of napping in the living room to gather his energy.

He wakes up to fingers stroking his hair and the softness of Jaehwan’s whispers. “Hongbinnie… baby, wake up.”

Blinking blearily, he looks up. “Hi.”

“Cute.” Jaehwan giggles, tracing the pillow crease-line on his left cheek. “You’re hungry?”

He isn't, he knows his stomach is lull from the nap, but he knows he'll be soon. He nods, sitting up slowly and Jaehwan immediately showers him with kisses. He sighs dreamily at the soft glide of those lips against his cheekbones before Jaehwan helps him to his feet.

Their early dinner is pleasant, Jaehwan changed into comfortable clothes and they curl up on the sofa, replaying one of their favorite movies together. The more they finish their food, the more they become lost to each other's company, hushed kisses between familiar scenes they've memorized and growing need for more, their trays empty of food and utensils in a need of a wash.

By the time the movie ends, Jaehwan is in Hongbin's lap and their mouths in a heady kiss. They didn't turn on the lights earlier so night creeps up, painting their living room in darkness.

“I love you…” Hongbin whispers.

He says it again, in the way he kisses Jaehwan's cheeks, eyelashes fluttering as they melt against one another, a steady cadence only they know.

“I love you too…” Jaehwan's words drip with honey.

Surging forward, he recaptures Jaehwan's lips whose hands latch onto his shoulder, and their intermingled weight is like a solid buoy in an ocean gently rocking, a space only belonging to them alone. Their hands start to roam as they're become swept in the waves of sensations.

By the time they resurface to catch a much needed breath, Hongbin is pinned against the sofa by Jaehwan, parted lips glistening in the dim light. He peeks at the stacks of food trays and chopsticks on the table behind them, thinking they should probably wash that before they start anything.

“Jae—,”

“Later.” Jaehwan says, heady, as his other hand find Hongbin's cheek. “I want you _now._ ”

Consumed by want, Hongbin pulls their bodies flush. Jaehwan barely manages to bite back a moan when he feels their crotches pressing together, hot friction against the layers of fabric. He surges up, wrapping his arms around Hongbin's neck and on his tiptoes. With that single angle, Hongbin gets a handful of Jaehwan's ass, helping them get more tangled as he carefully gets onto his feet.

“Bedroom.” Jaehwan feels Hongbin's growing hardness against his.

“So impatient.” Hongbin chuckles.

Jaehwan ignores him, lips trailing down his neck, adding to his struggle in navigating to their bedroom. His outstretched fumbling arm struggles to the paneled door until eventually, Jaehwan feels the wood against his back and ready to groan his impatience until suddenly, Hongbin's hips _grind_ into him.

“F-fuck…” Jaehwan bites down on his lip.

Hongbin gently opens the door, careful to set Jaehwan on his feet before their legs move, still lost in their kisses, finding the edge of the mattress. Jaehwan slowly falls back once his calves meet obstruction, enticing Hongbin ti follow as they crawl into the sheets together.

Jaehwan's fingers grip onto the hem of Hongbin's shirt. “Off.”

Hongbin pulls away, out of reach. “Hold on.”

Jaehwan watches him move back through the door, almost whimpering at the loss. Hongbin quickly takes his hand, pressing his lips into the palm ardently. “I'm getting the candles...and the towels. Everything we need.”

With that, Hongbin walks out to retrieve the stuff from the living room. Jaehwan takes this moment to breathe, his blood pump wildly and finishes the task of undressing. He could already feel himself burning up with anticipation He lies back down, hoping the butterflies fluttering wildly in his belly won't consume him.

“Oh, my Jaehwan…”

He barely looks up to see Hongbin climb back onto the bed with a hungry glint in his eyes, legs bracketing Jaehwan's waist as he stares down, dropping the rustling bag beside them. He pulls out the towels, a few types of candles, a bottle of lube, a bottle of water, another bottle of lotion and a lighter.

“How romantic.” Jaehwan smiles when Hongbin lights two of the beige candles marked as ‘Frosted Sugar Cookie' before carefully placing it on the bedside dresser.

“Only for you.” Hongbin pecks his forehead and the gesture makes Jaehwan's nose scrunch up adorably, heart swelling with fondness.

“Sap.”

Hongbin peels off his shirt and Jaehwan becomes pliant, watching the defined lines of Hongbin's muscles and he licks his lips. Hongbin removes his pants along with his boxers, then Jaehwan's boxers and they're both naked as the sweet fragrance fills the air.

“Move.” He pats the soft flesh of Jaehwan's thigh and he rolls over with a deliberate shimmy. Smiling, Hongbin lays down the towel and Jaehwan rolls back, feeling the fuzzy fabric underneath his skin.

“Nervous?”

Jaehwan hesitates for a moment. Then, he nods. “A little.” He admits, blushing. “But excited.”

“Before we start,” Hongbin sits on his haunches, extending a hand out to Jaehwan, who stares at it briefly before being pulled to sit up. “Let's talk for a bit.”

Jaehwan wants to whine but he knows this is important; this talk about their safety, his consent and their limits. He laces their fingers together and the dimpled smile he receives is radiant.

“I read that putting on oil first helps the wax from burning your skin.” He takes the hand from his cheek, turning it so he can kiss the palm.

“Okay…”

“Anything else you're unsure, darling?”

“Can we…” Jaehwan hesitates, worrying his bottom lip. “I read that being blindfolded can be...kinda hot too.”

“If that's what you want, we can get to that eventually.” Hongbin nuzzles his palm. “I rather not try it now though. I don't want you to be overstimulated until it's overwhelming in a bad way. Your safety is my priority.”

“Okay.”

“Condoms?” He gestures at the ceramic candy bowl they had at the other bedside dresser. Its full of sweets (since Jaehwan has a tendency to crave sugar in the middle of the night) along with multiple condom packets. Jaehwan shakes his head.

“We're using a towel. I think it'll fun if we get a little messy.”

Hongbin grimaces but Jaehwan doesn't miss the desire in his eyes. “You nasty.”

“Only for you.” He winks.

“Our safeword is ‘ice'.” Hongbin whispers, leaning close and it reignites the fire that's been slowly burning in the bottom of Jaehwan's stomach. “You have to let me know if its too much for you and I'll stop.”

“I trust you, babe.” Jaehwan's eyelashes flutter, staring at the delicious swell of those lips.

The lingering look they share, the unwavering trust, grows to be too intense to keep hold so Jaehwan tugs Hongbin gently down, kissing him sloppily and moaning at the heat of Hongbin's warm skin against his.

“Darling…” He pulls away, grabbing the bottle of lotion.

Jaehwan nods in understand and Hongbin pour a generous amount of the sweet-smelling lotion into his hand. Capping the bottle, he starts lathering the oil onto Jaehwan's chest. His hands roam, trailing lower against Jaehwan's little twitches.

Jaehwan's fingers wind into his hair, humming pleasurably as his hands move lower and _lower_ , Jaehwan keens when his fingers brush onto his inner thighs, nowhere near where his erection is curving hard.

“Darling…” he whimpers, feeling those sneaky fingers trail circles away from where he _needs_ it the most.

Hongbin chuckles, the deep sound goes straight to Jaehwan's cock, as he wipes the excess lotion on the towel. He takes the lighter and flicks it easily and takes a candle, hovering it above Jaehwan's chest like the last they tried this position.

When the colorless first drop fell onto the expanse between his chest and stomach, Jaehwan immediately anticipates it. He waits for the sting. However, all he felt was…

“Too far.” He corrects Hongbin's grip, drawing it closer.

The wax drips slowly and they hold their breaths. Jaehwan braces himself, feebly trying to relax his grip as he feels another drop. He feels a miniscule more heat this time but . . . it's still too subtle. Hongbin steadies his hand and trailing lower as the candle burns faster. Another drop falls. Jaehwan's lips fall open in a silent gasp, feeling the tingle of heat.

When the hot wax made contact, he hisses. The heat stings just enough, making his skin twitch and his fingers curl. “Baby, hot enough,” he says raspily and Hongbin's hand stops moving.

The wax continues to drip and Jaehwan gasps, arching at the sharp sensation. It's like a bite of warmth, almost painful, and he feels the stickiness of the liquid trailing ever so slowly down his sides, cooling as it went. The hand on his thigh is still tracing patterns and his heart flutters at Hongbin's underlying gentleness. He looks at the man above him, poised and steady, watching him intently as more wax drips.

“How does it feel, darling?”

“Amazing.”

More drops are trickling down and he watches the hand on his pale thigh slowly move towards the apex of his legs, enticing his urgency. Hongbin grips his erection, rubbing the tip to smear the precum there, stroking it down to coat until the base. Rolling his head back as he feels another drop, it's much hotter this time, a mixture of pain and pleasure. His mind is dizzy with the delicious way Hongbin's hand is stroking his erection.

“Oh, _fuck.”_ He closes his eyes, bucking his hips and twitching in Hongbin's hand.

Hongbin drinks in the sight of Jaehwan rocking his hips as beautiful lines of wax drip down his torso, down to his pelvis. He's, lost in the scorching sensations, writhing uninhibitedly. The whites of the wax starts to cool and harden against his beautiful skin. He strokes Jaehwan's cock faster, little sobs spilling from his lover's plump lips.

“Jae…” He breathes, rubbing a thumb to the slit.

“B-baby.” Jaehwan squirms, the veins on the back of his hand taut. There's crescent indents where his nails had dug deep into Hongbin's waist. The coil at the bottom of his stomach tightens with every stroke, his toes curling, fighting back his orgasm threatening to engulf him.

“You look so gorgeous.” Hongbin grunts, twisting his hand that makes Jaehwan's hips buck to match with his strokes. The lewd sounds of wet skin stroking wet skin with Jaehwan's garbled _‘ah’s,_ the sight of his legs spread wide and his hands gripping tightly at the sheets drives Hongbin's sanity to the edge, staring at the wax drying, looking like trails of cum.

Oh, it looks good on Jaehwan.

He deserves being marked like that, Hongbin realizes. He moves his hand with the candle, tempted by his curiosity, and lets a drop fall onto the skin just below Jaehwan's belly button. The drawn moan he gets sets his blood on fire, seeing his beloved squirm, so he blows out the candle and tosses it onto the spare towel beside them.

Hongbin kneels, sinking his mouth to the base and it's hot— _so hot—_ that Jaehwan almost screams. He takes more and _more,_ bobbing his head to tip Jaehwan off the edge until he cries out in euphoria, spilling into the back of Hongbin's throat.

“B-baby…” he huffs out, spent and boneless.

Hongbin hums contently, rubbing circles at the hip besides his cheek until he senses Jaehwan's breath steadying. He pulls off with a wet pop and smiles at the sight of Jaehwan shifting, extending out his hands. Chuckling, Hongbin tugs at them to help him into a sitting position, and Jaehwan pecks his cheek lazily.

“Too much?” Hongbin asks.

Jaehwan shakes his head. “I liked it.” He nuzzles his nose into the curve of Hongbin's neck. “You're going to spoil me real bad at this rate.”

“Sounds like a mission.”

Jaehwan pouts before he looks down at himself. “Sticky…” he comments, poking at the wax drying on his skin. “This will be a bitch to clean.”

“I'll help you…” Hongbin idly strokes his cheek, planting featherlight kisses on Jaehwan's forehead, nose, cheeks and eventually to his lips. Hongbin parts them further to greet his eager tongue, letting Jaehwan taste himself.

Aroused, Jaehwan cups him by the nape with a hand while the other traces the ripped lines of chest muscles until his fingers wrap around Hongbin's hard cock, making him hiss.

Smirking, Jaehwan tilts his mouth to his boyfriend's ear. “Please...fuck me.”

“On your knees.”

With firmness, he maneuvers Jaehwan's body around to kneel before him. Jaehwan closes his eyes, relishing the warm chest pressed against his back and lulls his head back as Hongbin presses kisses onto his shoulder, feeling the hardened length between the cleft of his ass.

“Be a good boy and light a candle for me.” Hongbin commands, nipping at the skin of his nape.

Shivering, Jaehwan bends forward to retrieve the candle, melted halfway. He grabs the lighter deliberately rolling his hips to feel Hongbin's arousal twitch and his cheekiness is rewarded with a resounding slap.

The sharp sting against his thigh, near his buttcheek makes him shiver in eagerness at the prospect of being filled up.

“Naughty.” Hongbin's raspy voice rents the air.

A jab is on the tip of Jaehwan's tongue but he jolts at the unexpected touch on his softening cock. He mewls, nearly dropping the lighter _and_ the candle as the hand strokes him back to hardness again.

“Now would be a good time to light up a new one, my darling.” The low timbre of his boyfriend's voice resonates at his ear. “Or else I will leave you here, unfilled.”

“Meanie...” Jaehwan whines, fighting the urge to rock his hips.

Hongbin chuckles. “I'm teasing.” He reassures, giving the shoulder another kiss as his hand slips away to grab the lube bottle, pouring it into one hand. Meanwhile, Jaehwan flicks the lighter on and brought the wick of the candle to the small flame again and carefully passes it to Hongbin.

Humming his thanks, he whispers softly. “Bend down.”

Jaehwan does as he's told, bending forward until his cheek finds the mattress. His thighs tremble in anticipation of which one would come first: the fingers or the wax? Hongbin contemplates, admiring the view of the dip of Jaehwan's unmarred back.

He imagines what colored or dyed wax would look on his lover’s skin. Lines of oozing red wax on pale canvas, flinching at the bite of heat, which he files it away for future plans. Without warning, he easies the tip of his finger into Jaehwan's puckered rim. Jaehwan's surprised mewl is melody to his ears as he watches the wax burn and a drop falls.

Jaehwan didn't have enough time to brace himself. When the drop lands, a searing blur of pain and pleasure, a gasp escape his throat like it was ripped from his mouth. Hongbin starts to move his finger, entranced when Jaehwan starts to writhe.

“Oh, God…” Jaehwan moans, feeling the fierce burn slide down his skin, pulling the lines of his body taut. “P-please."

Hongbin bites down his lip, stifling the scorching desire to pin Jaehwan down with his entire weight and fuck him until they both are hoarse. “Okay?” He struggles to say.

“Yes, fuck yes…” Jaehwan grips the towel, quivering like he's unsure whether to remain still or thrust back to the hand stretching him open. “Please...more...inside…”

Not needing anymore encouragement, Hongbin presses the finger deep, down to the knuckle before pulling it out to repeat the motion. Jaehwan bites his lip at the steady cadence but when the hot wax spills onto him, he cries out at the mix of sensations. It's dizzying, the combined heat and the speed of the fingers moving inside him. By the time Hongbin presses another finger, he buries himself into the towel and peeks over his shoulder.

He grabs at Hongbin’s thigh behind his own, eyes glazing until the tears threaten to spill from the corners, hoping to find his release. “Please… more...”

Hongbin lets out a ragged grunt and he pushes a third finger, loving the way Jaehwan begins to writhe again. His other hand holding the candle is struggling to keep it suspended and the colorless liquid drips constantly, painting streaks down Jaehwan's back. On a whim, he crooks the fingers and the wrecked sounds escaping Jaehwan's mouth is absolutely _lovely._

“Hongbin…” he begs again with growing desperation. “Baby, _please_ …”

Toes curling, Hongbin removes his hand and blows out the candle, tossing it onto the spare towel. He fumbles to pour more lube onto his erection. Jaehwan doesn't even whine at the loss, propping himself weakly with his forearms and pressing his forehead against his wrists, panting and squirming as he feels the wax harden on the planes of his back.

Hongbin aligns himself to Jaehwan's rim and eases inside with a mercilessly deep stroke.

“Oh, f-fuck… fuck….” Jaehwan grunts, wrecked and grateful. “Yes…”

Hongbin pants, thinking he'll never get tired of the view of Jaehwan being fucked by him and only him. He bends down and nibbles on the skin of Jaehwan’s neck, feeling the wax between them cool as he moves, following the dainty curve upwards until he finds Jaehwan's head tilted in his direction. Their tongues lazily find each other, lips damp and he snakes a hand to Jaehwan’s to lace their fingers together.

As his hips find a glorious rhythm of pleasure, small huffs escape Jaehwan's lips and he steadies himself, gripping on his lover's hip and withdraws until the tip of him is inside before pushing back in, buried deep to the hilt.

He tastes Jaehwan's shudders, his mesmerizing moans before his hips start to grind back. Hongbin grunts, drowning at the _squeeze_ of the inner muscles around his length.

“Jyan…” he breathes.

“Fuck me hard.” his lover demands, punctuated with every snap of his hips. “Cum in me.”

All these dirty words… Jaehwan knows its one of Hongbin's favourite things to hear when he's pinned down like this. He would do anything to please his lover, feed his desire and lust and he mewls, stroking himself with one hand while he braces the other on the mattress, hips rocking back feverently. They become lost in the space between them again, uncaring of time as they search for pleasure.

Hongbin digs his blunt nails into the skin of Jaehwan's hips, sinking his teeth in the juncture between neck and shoulder and relishes Jaehwan's breath hitching. The taste pulses through his veins like an intoxicating drug, enticing a full-body shudder Jaehwan that's threatening to crumble his self-control as he loses himself in the lovely daze.

“B-baby...I'm so c…” Jaehwan's voice falters, trembling with every snap of his hips.

“Not yet, darling.” his breath brushes against an earlobe.

“F-fuck... Please…” Jaehwan strokes himself harder, matching Hongbin's punishing ministrations, the fire reignites from the bottom of his spine to his fingertips.

Hongbin reaches around the narrow waist to place his palm against the space of skin and dried wax below Jaehwan's navel. He pushes the hips slightly, just enough to angle where he knows would reduce Jaehwan into a sobbing mess. The small cries he instantly gets prove he's found it at this very last stage before they collapse over the edge is unfathomably sublime.

“Fuck!” Jaehwan curses.

To his surprise, the very sound has Hongbin’s vision explode in fireworks and he closes his eyes, drowning in the cacophony of bliss and ecstasy. He convulses, coming with a shout and Jaehwan feels his hot release deep inside, searing the blood in his veins, and his own orgasm tears through his flesh with sheer ferocity.

They both collapses forward, arms reduced to jelly as they huff in exertion, torn apart by the smoldering intensity. Jaehwan lies his cheek against the towel, eyes closed to catch his breath with Hongbin’s limp but grounding weight on his sweaty back. Spent from the orgasm, Hongbin gently propped his forearm beside Jaehwan's head, kissing at Jaehwan's temple, tasting the saltiness of his sweat and he shifted his hips further in, impossibly deeper.

Jaehwan's eyes flutters, feeling him come again. He feels too spent to even moan or . . . do anything except to take it all. Boneless, he lies down and ready to drift to sleep despite how gross he felt. Hongbin pulls out slowly, sighing at the loss of warmth but marvels at the sight of his cum oozing from Jaehwan's hole, trickling down his skin down to his thighs.

“Darling?” Hongbin calls out, running his fingers gently through his lover's hair.

“...’mtired.” is the reply he gets.

Chuckling, Hongbin presses another kiss to his shoulder. “Was I too rough? You're not hurt, right?”

“When we do this again, I'm not gonna be able to walk for the rest of the weekend.” he groans petulantly.

“So that's a ‘no’?”

“I don't know...if you're planning on spanking me…” Jaehwan wriggles his butt that has Hongbin tempted to bite down on the flesh. Instead, he pats Jaehwan's butt comfortingly and asks. “Can you get up?”

“Can't you carry me to the bathroom?” Jaehwan pouts, rolling gently to the side.

“You big baby.”

“Please…?”

He reaches out with a hand, bottom lip jutting. He’s beginning to feel severely gross with his sweat, the dried wax and the cum still trickling down from his thigh onto the towel. Hongbin smiles at his cute expression, pushing his wet fringe out of his face.

“Give me two minutes.”

With that, he climbs out of the bed albeit shakily and walks into their bathroom. Jaehwan gingerly rolls until he's lying on his side, poking at the dried wax on his chest. It's almost like dry cum, he realizes, scraping at it with a blunt fingernail, trying to see if it’s difficult to remove from the skin.

Suddenly, he hears water running and he's amused to know it's oddly satisfying when the wax cracks under his nail, chipping away and tickle faintly against his skin. He's glad he's atop the towel, beginning to idly roll the wax flecks into small balls as Hongbin returns, faint footsteps on the ceramic tiled floor.

Sitting up, he sighs at the effort and Hongbin smiles, a fresh towel draped around his shoulders.

“Bath time…”

“Should we supposed to scrape this stuff off first? I don't wanna clog up our bathtub.”

“Let's try.”

He kneels besides Jaehwan, scratching at the dried wax sticking on the back, making the latter giggle. Tilting his head up, Jaehwan cups Hongbin's cheeks with his hands to kiss his lips, devoted and affectionate

Hongbin pulls away, pressing their foreheads together as he takes one of Jaehwan's hand, lips brushing against the pulse to remind himself that there is love in his veins. There's love for them and it makes his heart sing. Jaehwan turns to see the candles on the dresser are still burning with the sweet smell wafting their bedroom. The towel is soiled with the wax and lotion, mercifully soaking up the mess from the bedsheets.

“Is this gonna be a thing every anniversary?” Jaehwan asks.

“Hmm?”

“Us trying out a new kink every year…? ‘Cause if so, I'm not opposed to it.”

Hongbin quirks a brow with mild interest. “Are there any other kinks that you'd like to try out?”

“How do you feel about gagging me?”

“But I like it when you scream.”

“Touché.” Jaehwan pouts in acknowledgement. “I still think we should try blindfolding soon.”

“That's an idea.”

“Have I ever told you how much I love that you're so versatile?” Jaehwan quips.

Hongbin blushes, grinning. “Thanks?”

“Come to think of it though, it's not surprising? I mean, you did ask me to crossdress at the competition the last night and I remember you losing your mind when I wore lace undies under my—,”

“Stop talking, darling.” Hongbin chastises, the tips of his ears red that has Jaehwan laughing.

“You shy kink.” Jaehwan pecks his cheek. “C'mon, carry me to the bath. I don't think I can feel my legs yet.”

Hongbin calls him a lazy bum but lets Jaehwan circles his arms around his neck before he lifts Jaehwan up, carrying him to the bathtub where the water still running to fill it up. When Hongbin puts Jaehwan in the tub, it barely reaches his waist.

“Wait here.”

He goes back to their bathroom and Jaehwan busies himself by pouring some bath oils into the water. He continues scratching at the wax onto his chest when Hongbin returns with the cookie-scented candles from earlier, placing them on the edge of the bath and dimming the lights.

Jaehwan scoots a little, letting Hongbin sit behind him to fall back into the V of his legs. Arms winding around his waist, he leans back against Hongbin's chest as the warm water rises to their chest, swirling the sweet smell of soaps.

“Happy anniversary, darling.” Hongbin whispers in his ear, tightening his hold.

“Happy anniversary to you too, love.”

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> all the implied bits. hehehe. there might be more! you can follow me on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/beanedbybean) for more shenanigans and i sometimes draw too! thanks so much for reading!


End file.
